


RST

by writeforyou



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cougar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforyou/pseuds/writeforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar and Jensen relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/gifts).



> This is my first 'The Losers' fic, and it was written for [Shepard](http://thewinterrqueer.tumblr.com) for her birthday. The promise was bottom!cougar and really this is just 1k+ words of porn. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Jensen blinked owlishly.

Cougar arched an eyebrow.

“Not complaining. Definitely not complaining,” he assured quickly. He watched as the silent man hummed a little and rolled onto his stomach, rising his hips up and spreading his legs. He rested his head on his folded arms and peeked at Jensen under the brim of his hat. If Jensen had actually been distracted, he might have wondered how the hat had managed to stay so perfectly in place for so long, but all his attention was focused on the way that Cougar was stretched out in front of him, olive skinned and arched like the animal he was named after, everything about him screamed sex.

Jensen almost wished he was still wearing underwear so he could adjust himself.

Cougar muttered for him to hurry up and wriggled as if to remind Jensen want he needed to be getting on with. He dropped the lube beside him on the bed in his haste to get his hands on that arse, fingers splaying and gripping and spreading. Cougar made a surprised noise and Jensen laughed a second before he pressed a kiss to the wrinkled skin.

Cougar cursed, loud enough that Jensen was glad that the rest of the team had made themselves scarce for the night. A fact that he honestly had every intention of taking advantage of. Although he was never a patient person, he gladly took his time licking inside. It was wet and slobbering and absolutely filthy, a kiss that left his face damp and his jaw aching and Cougar trembling around him. It was involuntary, just like the stream of words, mixtures of Spanish and English all blending together that tumbled from parted lips. A shot of pride went through Jensen, knowing that _he_ of all people had caused this.

Cougar rocked back onto his tongue and Jensen thought vaguely that maybe he should move it on. This, this was good now, but the main show was going to be even better. He pulled away reluctantly, pressing his cheek against one cheek and admired his handy work.

“Fuck,” his thumb brushed against the hole, pressing in when the muscle gave way to him, “Dude, you have no idea how good the view back here is.”

Cougar laughed, all breathy and amused. When he looked at Jensen, he was flushed and sweaty, but smiling almost goofily, in a way that had never been seen on the sniper’s face. He was happy, Jensen realised. Not satisfied, not content, _happy_.

He fumbled with the lube, squeezed too much on his fingers, and when he let it go, the tube bounced and disappeared beyond the bed, but Jensen didn’t care when he got to press his fingers in. Cougar shivered and sighed a little, before rolling his hips back, slowly at first, and then more urgently. Jensen watched hypnotised, fingers curling at just the right moment to cause a pray to gasp from his mouth. It was still hot and tight when he finally pulled away, automatically grabbing at his cock and spreading the remaining lube there. The once settled arousal flared once more, heated his skin and his hands shook when they rested on Cougar’s hips. He slide his legs into the space between Cougar’s thighs, and finally slide himself home.

“Holy-“Jensen swore and bit down on his bottom lip, tensing his muscles, to resist the urge to thrust. It was instinctive, he supposed, but Cougar certainly didn’t need the time to adjust. He made a noise of objection and when Jensen didn’t move fast enough, he clamped his thighs down on Jensen’s and rose himself up, until his back was pressed against Jensen’s chest and gravity dropped him heavily on his dick.

Jensen pressed his face into the back of Cougar’s neck, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t think clearly, not anymore, and it was up to Cougar to take control – to roll his hips, to lift up, hold himself open. His hands grasped Jensen’s and moved them from his sides, up and to his chest to wrap and hold.

There was something more intimate about this, something personal and more, with the way that Cougar took his time, felt the burn and ache and let it build. There was a closeness in the way their skin touched, in Cougar’s hair tickling his cheek, in Jensen’s pants against the back of his neck. And there was definitely something in the way that Cougar tilted his head to watch Jensen’s face as they fucked, enough of a thing that Jensen did something he never thought he would do: he knocked the hat off Cougar’s head. It was abrupt, a move to get his fingers into Cougar’s hair, to force his head to turn and claim his lips in a bruising kiss. It was all tongues and swollen lips and hot breath against each other, choked out curses and moans and whimpers.

Cougar’s cock bounced off his stomach, leaving a sticky trail behind and Jensen ran his hand through the mess to get to the shaft. His hand jerked upwards roughly, catching the underside of Cougar’s foreskin – Jensen promised that next time, he would devote hours to that addition – and the man keened. Jensen laughed harshly in his ear, and sped up.

That moment seemed to go on forever, elongated pleasure that was perfection and not enough at the same time. He wanted it to end, to see the look on Cougar’s face when he came, to feel it happen around him, but he never wanted to reach that climax because this was better than anything. Cougar whispered praises in his ear, lips pressed to the skin and teeth scrapping in a possessive mark.

But it had to end, it always did. Jensen would like to say that he made Cougar come first, as part of some unspoken sexual law that he had learnt somewhere along the time, but he didn’t. Because his lover was a dirty, rotten and absolutely amazing cheat.

“I want to feel you,” Cougar rasped out and clenched around him, and Jensen tried to reach for the frayed edges of his control, missed every single one and shuddered through his orgasm with a surprised yelp.

Cougar laughed, the noise delirious, and was cut off by a satisfied moan when his dick twitched and cum painted across his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths. Jensen kind of wanted them to stay like that for longer, but it was impractical, he knew that, still didn’t stop him from being disappointed when Cougar did lift himself off with a groan. Jensen felt oddly cold without Cougar right there.

But then the sniper smiled lazily over his shoulder and splayed himself out across the bed. Jensen watched him for a moment, entranced by the way that his stretched and admittedly, the fact that his cum was sliding down Cougar’s leg.

“Shouldn’t you, ah, clean that up?” he wondered.

“When I can move my legs,” Cougar told him, voice still hoarse.

“Right,” Jensen nodded. He glanced towards their door. The bathroom was only two doors down, he could probably-

“Jensen,” Cougar spoke, drawing attention.

“Yes?”

“Come lay with me,” He lifted one arm and Jensen hesitated for a second before wriggling into it.

It was strange how easily he fit there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my [blog](http://gladers.co.vu/)


End file.
